


Stay

by JustAlchemy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlchemy/pseuds/JustAlchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: Chuck sees someone nose bumping his/her partner and he has a sudden craving for cuddles. But if turning a spar into hot sex is piece of cake for Chuck, turning it into a cuddle session... could be not so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Chuck doesn’t notice he’s doing it at first, to him touching others is just there, a normal, completely innocuous thing that doesn’t bring any attention to itself. He only realises when rumours start, when people begin to take his actions towards the few he does it to as being romantic. Once the rumours finally get back to him Chuck would find himself resting his foot against Mako’s when eating in the mess or walking next to his father close enough that their arms brush.

It’s just a comfort thing he realises, purely platonic and merely a reassurance that they’re really there, that he’s not alone. It changes when Raleigh enters into the picture and thought he can’t say it’s in a bad way, nor can he say it’s in good way either. Chuck hates Raleigh, not just for being a washed-up has been or for being a remnant of the man he used to have a crush on. No, he hates him because never before has he craved to be touched, has he had the want consume him. When with others it was merely instinctual; with him it’s like a base need. 

So they clash and they fight and Chuck gets the contact that he needs. It’s like that for a while and its good the way it is and then it isn’t, then, like some drug addict, he comes to need more. Their fights slowly dissipate and the only time they do have a go at each other is when training on the mats. As they become akin to something more than acquaintances but too hate filled to be friendship there enters a lustful note to how they interacted. 

Sex is inevitable, and though it seemed so obvious, it was still a shock when finally happened. They’re sparing and, in one moment, Raleigh has him pinned and in the next their lips meet. It’s a sordid facsimile of what Chuck needs and it’s all he really wants. All bites when he longs for kisses, sharp nails when he yearns for caresses and they never stay together after though he secretly wishes they could. 

And that’s how it becomes, they fight, they fuck and, depending on whose room they use, the other will go back to their own room afterwards. A silent agreement passes between them that it can’t be more and both parties appear to be satisfied with that. Chuck’s definitely sated, well physically, consciously. He guesses that his subconscious mind should be content with what he can afford to give it. 

It’s not content, not even close. 

Chuck begins to see how others act around each other in the Shatterdome. PDA is more than rife around the Shatterdome than Chuck would have ever conceived, always too stuck within himself and what he needed to do. What captures him most is a moment between Sasha and Aleksis. He stumbled upon the scene quite on accident, the usually stoic looking husband and wife held each other close, their noses brushing and shared words too quiet to hear which had the note of sweet nothings.

He’s lost the uphill climb of denial and grudgingly accepts that he wants more. He realises that the feelings he'd once held for the Jaeger pilot when Chuck was still a teen had not only strengthened but had been tempered into a fine point by the intimacy they had shared. 

If going from fighting to -borderline- hate sex was a walk in the park, then going from hate sex to cuddling was like trying to fight a category V Kaiju with a toothbrush. It's not for a lack of trying, he tries to slow things down but Raleigh never seems to realise what he's trying to do, or at least he hopes he doesn't because Chuck would prefer a full out rejection than to be led by the nose. He doesn't think Raleigh would be that cruel, which hints at how far his inclination to the man had changed, and guesses he's going to swallow his shame and ask... Chuck really doesn't want to but he's a big boy now.

The kiss was bruising as per usual and as much as Chuck tried to slow it down, turn it into something else, something less of a contest and more of a partnership, Raleigh wouldn’t respond. Eventually he pulls away slightly, just enough to detach their lips and brings their foreheads together, their noses lightly brushing.  
“Please,” Chuck implores, hoping he doesn’t sound like a complete tosser, “just let me.” 

There’s a flash of blue as Raleigh opens his eyes at that and though Chuck doesn’t know what he sees, he knows, much to his surprise, that it’s enough to get Raleigh to nod his head. Chuck nuzzles at Raleigh's neck; he replaces bites with kisses, sharp nails with the pads of his finger tips and treats Raleigh as if he were precious. It's not too long after that Raleigh gets the memo and responds in a similar fashion. 

Sure Chuck has fucked enough people to not bother counting and Raleigh enough times to do the same however this is the first time they're made love... the first time Chuck has ever made love. It's not perfect, he knows that nothing ever is but, he thinks, this is as close as he could ever get. 

When they're done Chuck just wants to curl up against Raleigh and cuddle, though if a manlier word for it existed he would use that instead. So he is disappointed when Raleigh makes a move to leave. Sighing because, really he didn't want to make a habit of it and if he was going to be with Raleigh only one of them could be a wanker to balance the other out and that wasn't going to be him. Chuck reaches for Raleigh's hand and pulls him back to bed, head moving to rest against the other man's clavicle and when he whispers, "Stay." Raleigh does. 

If Chuck could describe in one word how it felt like to be in Raleigh’s arms, hand running up and down his back, with soft kisses against his forehead, Chuck would have to say Home. The word was almost foreign to him, used a lifetime ago when mum was still alive. He hadn’t had one in so long and didn’t expect to find another one after so long without it… but this comfort and… love… couldn’t have been anything else.

They would have to talk, Chuck realises, eventually but it could wait for the future and right now he could just feel content with every inch of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a mistake just point it out to me and hope it was liked. 
> 
> Inspired by "Stay" by Poets of the Fall.


End file.
